


Are You Lost, Boy?

by bundushathur



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Thorin adopts Bilbo, Young Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundushathur/pseuds/bundushathur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finds a small hobbit, lost and alone. The young Bilbo Baggins is far from the Shire and too young to be sent home alone. </p><p>Inspired by a picture by Kadeart at http://rebloggy.com/post/the-hobbit-bilbo-baggins-thorin-kadeart-thilbo-bagginshield/44879137770</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Keep You Safe

  
Thorin Oakenshield was a day's ride west of the Shire. He'd traveled to Bree and the lands of men to offer his services for pay. After a successful winter, he was headed back to the Blue Mountains with supplies for his kin. Though it was early spring, the day was warm and Thorin had stopped at a stream to rest and water his ponies.

He was bending down to rinse the dirt from his face, when he heard a soft sound coming from a rock pile nearby. He paused and listened again, hearing what seemed to be the cries of a small child. Thorin moved to the rocks, and noticed a crevasse near the top. He climbed up and peered into the shadows, spying the crying child below. "Hello there little one," he said in a soft, deep voice.

The child started and looked up, pressing himself as far away from the opening as he could. He was a small Hobbit boy, quite young to be out on his own, "Here now little one, don't be afraid." Thorin continued to speak softly so as not to terrify the child further, "Have you got yourself stuck?"

The lad stared at Thorin with big brown eyes, "Are you a goblin?" he asked shakily.

Thorin rumbled a soft laugh, "No lad, I'm a dwarf." He shifted his position slightly so as not to be back lit by the sun, "It is fairly difficult to carry on a conversation with you down there and me up here don't you think?" He reached a hand down, "Come now, grab on and we'll get you out of there."

The Hobbit hesitated a moment, then appeared to decide to trust the dwarf, stepping closer and reaching up to grab Thorin's hand so the dwarf could pull him out. Setting the lad on the rocks beside him, Thorin could see he was a little worse for wear, but uninjured. He helped the child to the ground and grabbed a water horn from his pack pony, passing it over.

"Now then, how did you find yourself stuck in that hole?" He asked as he watched the boy gulp down the water, "Easy lad, go slow or you'll make yourself sick."

The Hobbit took a deep breath after drinking and looked around, "My Mama told me to hide there," he said, "My Uncle had said there were goblins nearby and she told me not to come out until she called, but she didn't come back."

Thorin frowned, he had heard of goblin packs in the area, but not so far from the mountains. There was no sign of an attack nearby, but more telling, no sign of a campl. His heart sank as he realized the likely fate of the Hobbit's kin.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," he smiled, "at your service. What's your name?"

"Bilbo Baggins," the little boy replied, then blushed as his stomach made a long growl.

"Well Bilbo," Thorin said as he raised a brow, "What say you we have a bite to eat while you tell me what you and your kin were doing so far out from the Shire."

Thorin pulled some cold sausage and bread from his packs for Bilbo and listened as the lad explained his Mother's suggestion to take a detour to see the spring flowers along the stream as they ventured back home from visiting relatives further north.

Under normal circumstances, Thorin calculated, the change in path would have been two days extra journey at most, however a storm had passed through a few days ago that had shored them up, and soon after that came the goblins.

"Do you think my Mama's all right?" Bilbo asked as he finished the tale.

"I'm not sure lad," Thorin said honestly, "I've seen no sign of anyone save you for the last day."  
Bilbo's eyes filled with tears, "What do I do now?" he asked.

Thorin wasn't sure how to answer. It was later in the year than he had intended to return to Ered Luin. He could ill afford the delay of returning to the Shire and searching for Bilbo's kin. Seeing two great tears trail down Bilbo's cheeks Thorin knelt down and put a hand on the little Hobbit's shoulder.

"For now you can come with me," he said, "I'm heading back to my dwelling in the Blue Mountains. After I have brought these goods back to my people, we will see about returning you to the Shire and our kin." It was not a perfect solution but he couldn't leave the young Hobbit to find his own way home, especially with the possibility of goblins in the area.

Bilbo looked at Thorin with large sad eyes, "You will take care of me?" he asked innocently.

Thorin smiled and nodded. "Yes lad, you will be safe with me, and we will be back to your home before you know it."

Bilbo sighed and nodded back, "Then I will go with you," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes, then tilting his head thoughtfully. "Where are the Blue Mountains?" he asked, following Thorin closer to the ponies, but keeping a weary eye on the creatures.

"A few days ride from here if the weather holds out." Thorin tightened the girth of the packs and saddle on the horses and he readied to be away.

"Ride?!" Bilbo exclaimed, taking a quick step back, "I-I don't want to ride on those!"

Thorin turned, surprised. He had forgotten how Hobbits did not use ponies or horses in their travel, other than to carry packs. "It's all right lad," he said softly, "There's only one saddle, you'll ride with me and be perfectly safe."  
Bilbo's eyes were wide as he looked between Thorin and the pony he was to ride, "What if I fall off?" He whispered.  
"You won't, Alice is a steady pony and I will hold onto you." Thorin reached into a pack and pulled out two apples, earning him the attention of both ponies. "Here, let me introduce you to the rest of our company." He held out an apple to Bilbo.

The small Hobbit hesitated, but the curiosity of the child was stronger than his fear. He took the offered apple and stepped behind Thorin, keeping the Dwarf between himself and the great beasts. "What do I do?"

Thorin showed him how to hold his hand flat as he held out the apples to the ponies, Alice and Martin. He gently petted their noses, allowing Bilbo to do the same and become comfortable with their transportation.

When Bilbo seemed more relaxed and was even giggling as Martin butted him with his nose while looking for more treats, Thorin moved Alice closer and picked Bilbo up. He placed the boy in the saddle before taking Martin's lead rope and climbing up behind him.

"There now," he said, "It's not so bad is it?"

Bilbo shook his head as they started out, "It's not scary at all!"

Thorin smiled at Bilbo's excitement. He was glad the little Hobbit had something to distract him from his situation. Thorin knew Bilbo was likely to have a hard time of it in the near future. The longer he could keep the boy from thinking of his loss, the better.


	2. An Unexpected House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin arrives back home in Ered Luin with an extra guest in tow.

The journey to Ered Luin had been uneventful for the most part. Bilbo had woken each night screaming from nightmares, though he was easily distracted during the day, having never been far from the Shire. Thorin was able to entertain Bilbo with songs and tales from the history of dwarfs.

When they came within view of the mountains, Bilbo was full of questions that Thorin did his best to answer. Bilbo was very excited when he heard of Thorin's nephews, two young lads who were of slightly older maturity than the hobbit, and many more years.

"Will I get to meet them?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course lad, I always stay with my sister when in Ered Luin." Thorin answered, thinking how it might be good for the hobbit to meet the boys. They had lost their father a number of years back, and he hoped they might be able to help Bilbo through his grief. The hobbit had yet to come to terms with the fate of his family. Thorin knew that hobbits did not raise their young as dwarfs do, and so had let the subject alone to spare Bilbo while traveling. Truth be told, it saved Thorin from being the only one available to comfort the boy.

Bilbo was bouncing with excitement as they entered the dwarf village. It was nothing like the hobbit towns he'd been in. Dwarfs of all ages and sizes stopped to look at the pair. Many acknowledging Thorin with a nod or small bow. 

"They all seem to know you," Bilbo observed.

"They look to me for leadership," Thorin explained. "Many years ago we lost our home and our king. They turned to me at that time and it was my task to see them to safety."

"Was that when the dragon attacked the mountain?" Bilbo asked, remembering some of the songs that Thorin had sung to him.

"Yes lad," Thorin murmured, "It was then."

Thorin made a few stops through town delivering the supplies he had brought. Bilbo was drawing a number of curious looks, but the other dwarfs were too polite to ask, knowing that Thorin would explain in his own time.

After the final delivery, Thorin climbed up behind Bilbo, "And now master Baggins," he said, to a series of giggles from his young charge," I would suggest we find our supper."

He turned the ponies down a side road and headed toward a neat house next to the mountain. He stopped in the back of the dwelling near a paddock for the ponies, and was just lifting Bilbo down when he heard shrieks of excitement coming from the house.

"Uncle Thorin!" Two youngsters ran out, tumbling over each other in their eagerness to see their uncle.

Thorin smiled as the two lads got to him and he gave them each a hug. He then turned back to unload the ponies.

"Did you find lots of work? Did you fight orcs or goblins? Can I help with the ponies? You should see the sword Mister Dwalin gave me!" The older blond dwarf rattled off questions at a surprising speed. Thorin patiently answered all his requests and allowed him to assist with settling the ponies.

The younger dwarf was quiet, used to not getting a word in edgewise once his brother had begun. He had been the one to notice the little lad hiding shyly behind Thorin's legs. The two had been staring at each other curiously for a number of minutes. When Fili had taken a saddle and moved to put it away, Kili looked up at his uncle, "Uncle Thorin? Who's that?"

Fili put the saddle down and came back around the ponies to see who his brother was referring to as Thorin smiled down at the little hobbit. "This is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire." He answered, stepping aside and placing a gentle hand on Bilbo's head. "He will be staying with us for a time. Bilbo, meet my nephew's: Fili and Kili."

The two young dwarfs bowed a bit clumsily, then rushed over and bombarded the hobbit with questions as they led him into their dwelling.

Thorin chuckled as he finished brushing down the ponies. He knew young Master Baggins was in good care with his nephews, at least while he was still a new curiosity and not privy to their pranks.

As Thorin turned to head into the house he paused as he saw his sister in the doorway, arms crossed, and looking pointedly at him. "Dis..." he started, trying to head off a scolding he could tell was going to come from his sister.

"Since when do you start bringing home pets?" She asked, not in the mood to be placated.

Thorin grabbed his pack and stepped close to his sister so that only she could hear his words. "I found him well out from the shire, alone, and from what he tells me his family was set upon by goblins." Dis gasped at this revelation, "I could not leave him to his own devices and just trust he would be safe. I will be sending someone to inquire about his kin in the Shire to see what we can find out." He raised a brow to the dwarrowdame, "I'm sure this course of action meets your approval?"

Dis looked back into the kitchen, where her sons were eagerly showing Bilbo all the secrets of their home. "And what if he has no kin?" She asked, turning back to Thorin.

Thorin sighed, "The hobbits have extensive families, there will surely be someone who will take him. We will discuss any alternatives should kin not be found when we come to it." Thorin cut off the further questions his sister would ask by placing a hand on her shoulder. "For now, let us have some supper and settle our guest in for the night."

Dis nodded, but still looked concerned as she headed to the fire. "Boys! Take Bilbo and go wash up before we eat," she commanded, to which her sons giggled and led the small boy away chattering incessantly about their mother and her hatred for dirt.

After the most raucous dinner Bilbo had ever attended, punctuated with stories from Thorin of his journeys and tales from the boys of their training, Bilbo was taken up by Dis to have a bath and prepare for bed. "Now then Master Bilbo, we can wash the dirt from your travels and get you into these pajamas." They were an old pair of Kili's, but her youngest had outgrown them a while ago.

Bilbo was a much quieter child than her own, and he quickly washed and allowed her to help him dry off. As he was getting into his night clothes, he looked up at Dis curiously, "Do you think I will be here for long?" He asked.

Dis smiled down at him, "It depends on how soon we can find your kin lad," She replied softly.

Bilbo nodded, "I like it here, I think Mama would like you very much. Your food is yummy like hers. I hope you find her soon."

Dis looked at Bilbo sadly and pulled him onto her lap, cuddling him close. Thorin had explained to her that he had not talked to Bilbo about the state of his family, and she understood his reasons on the journey. She knew, though, that the longer they delayed in telling Bilbo the truth, the harder it would be on the lad. 

She smoothed the wet hair from his face and gave him a small sad smile, " Bilbo, I don't think we'll find your Mama," She said, watching him frown in confusion. "A hunting pack of goblins is a tough fight for armed dwarfs to win. A holidaying family of hobbits wouldn't stand a chance. The fact that Thorin found you as he did is unheard of..." She could see that Bilbo was having difficulty processing what she was saying. She sighed and decided to try a different way of explaining the situation. "Bilbo, I'm so sorry lad, but your Mama and your family went away. They went away to a place where they can't come back."

She watched Bilbo's eyes fill with tears as the understanding came to him. His face crumbled and she pulled him into her embrace, cuddling and consoling him as he wept his grief. After a time, the child had cried himself to sleep. Dis carried him carefully up to her sons' room and tucked him into Kili's bed. 

She smoothed his curls once more, then headed down to the fire, her brother, and her children, heartsick for the little hobbit who had lost everything.


	3. Your loss is ours

Kili awoke in the middle of the night and frowned. He was in his brother's bed, which wasn't unusual, but he didn't normally wake once he was settled. He turned his head when he heard a noise coming from his own bed across the room. He realized that it was that noise that had woken him, and that it was the muffled sobs of their guest.

He poked his brother, whispering, "Fili! Wake up!" Fili gave a soft groan and pushed Kili away. Kili huffed to himself in annoyance, then took his pillow and whacked his brother on the head with it. When Fili sat up, ready to start a brawl, Kili motioned to be quiet and pointed to the other bed, where the hobbit was weeping again. The brothers gave each other a quick look, then quietly padded over to the bed, each climbing in on either side of Bilbo.

When he realized he wasn't alone, Bilbo gave a small gasp, and tried to scrub the tears out of his eyes, "What are you doing?" He hissed, "You'll get in trouble!"

Fili shook his head, "Mam and Uncle are asleep downstairs, they won't know a thing."

"We heard you crying," Kili said.

"I wasn't crying," Bilbo pouted, not wanting to two dwarfs to think him a baby.

"You were too-" Kili started.   
"It's all right to cry Bilbo," Fili quickly interrupted, giving his brother a stern look, "Uncle Thorin told us what happened to your family."

Bilbo grew still and snuffled again, "Your Mama said they went away."

Fili gave Kili another quick look before he nodded and said, "That's what we were told." Their mother had explained to them that Hobbits were not so open when it came to death and loss, and that they had to be gentle with Bilbo and how they discussed his family.

Kili had taken some of Bilbo's hair and was trying to braid it. He always felt better when his Mam braided his hair, "Our Dad... went away too," he said quietly, knowing well the pain that Bilbo was going through, "Fili cried a lot!"

"So did you!" Fili retorted, reaching over to give Kili a light shove. He paused when he noticed a small smile ghost across Bilbo's lips at their bickering, "Don't worry Bilbo, even though they wen't away, you're not alone! You can stay here with us!"

Kili nodded quickly, "You're not very big so we'll have plenty of room for you! You're even smaller than Ori!"

Bilbo between the two brothers, "Really? I could stay here?" The sons of Dis grinned and nodded and the three whispered together for quite some time. Planning and plotting the joining of the Hobbit into their home. Bilbo scrubbed his eyes again, feeling a comfort he had not felt in a while as he was snuggled between the two brothers. They told Bilbo of their friends, training, pranks, and adventures until the little Hobbit drifted off to sleep, his hair braided and pain soothed. The young dwarfs drifted off soon after, curled up around their new friend.

**********

The next morning, Thorin woke early. He left the house, knowing his sister and nephews would look after Bilbo, and headed to speak with Balin. The older Dwarf was a fair diplomat and would know how best to approach the Hobbits of the Shire to inform them of their lost kin. He found the older dwarf just stepping from his home, and hailed him with a call.

Balin smiled and nodded his head in greeting, "A good morning to you lad! How fared your travels?" He clapped a hand to Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin smiled and returned the gesture, "Fair and profitable," he replied, "Though I came upon some unexpected cargo."

"Oh?" Balin asked with a tilt of his head, "Perhaps we should talk of this over a pint." He gave Thorin a wink and they both headed down to the tavern for some proper Dwarf ale.

A couple of tankards and a sad tale later, Balin sat back and shook his head, "That's quite the conundrum Thorin." He said, taking out his pipe and lighting it, "I've not much experience with Hobbits, they tend to keep to their own." He took a moment to order his thoughts, "Dwalin is not one for this journey, he's too rough and tumble for the likes of those in the Shire, though I believe he is heading that way shortly." He sighed as he considered his options, "I'll have a chat with Oin, he would likely be interested in visiting the Shire. I know he was talking of some plants and herbs that an only be found there recently. He's also a cool head for dealing with other cultures and should be able to find your Hobbit's kin." Balin chuckled to himself, "I may see about sending his brother with him, Oin's starting to go deaf, but refuses to admit it."

Thorin grinned, "I'll leave you to talk to them." He reached into his coat and pulled out a coin, placing it on the table, "For your next round as thanks for your help." He stood with a nod and a clap to Balin's shoulder. "I'll see what further information I can get from Bilbo about his family." Balin nodded and waved as Thorin left the tavern.

As he headed through town, Thorin was stopped often by those seeking news from his travels, advice, or assistance in settling disputes. The Dwarfs of Ered Luin all respected Thorin's leadership, and he showed his gratitude for this by making himself available to them should they need him.

It was approaching midday as Thorin drew near the training grounds. He could hear Dwalin bellowing at his students from halfway down the street, and smiled as he caught sight of his nephews being put through their paces.

Fili was showing natural skill with his sword, though Kili appeared to still be getting accustomed to the weapon. Dis had mentioned that her younger son had taken an interest in archer, but Thorin was glad to see Kili was being taught hand to had as well. Arrows could only offer so much protection.

Thorin moved to the side, leaning against the fence surrounding the training area, and watched the group of young Dwarfs running through their drills. The students knew better than to interrupt their lessons, even to acknowledge Thorin's presence. Thorin nodded to Dwalin as the warrior approached him.

"Well met Thorin, it's good to see you back!" Dwalin grinned as they clasped each other's forearms in greeting. "How fare the lands of men?"

Thorin chuckled, "The same as always, in too much of a hurry and all too willing to cheat an honest Dwarf of the coin due him. I hear you're heading out that way soon."

Dwalin rolled his eyes, "Aye, apparently Nori has decided to take his thieving ways to Gondor. It wouldn't be my problem except he's managed to get himself caught again. I'm to go retrieve him, but I figured he could cool his heels in their dungeon for a while. He likely prefers that to the tear down Dori will give him once we get back."

Thorin shook his head, "Dori's whole head will be grey before long thanks to his brother."

"To both of his brothers," Dwalin corrected, nodding his head to a small Dwarf who was struggling to keep up with the drills, "He mother's Ori to the point the lad nearly won't use the latrine without checking with Dori first. Most lads his age would be well into sparring with live steel by now, but I can't trust him not to hurt himself. Too timid that one."

"Perhaps he just hasn't found the right weapon," Thorin smiled and raised a brow to Dwalin, "Not all Dwarfs are suited to swords and axes."

Dwalin grunted, "Like your youngest nephew you mean? He at least shows some aptitude for the blade in addition to archery." He gave one last look to Ori and sighed, shaking his head as his gaze moved across his students, "Fili is also doing very well, he shows strength in both arms, I'm soon going to set him up to practice dual wielding."

Thorin nodded, impressed, "The strength of the line of Durin continues," He straightened and rolled his shoulders, "It's been too long since I've had a chance to spar, what say you we show these young ones a proper fight, and after lunch I see if I can't find a weapon Ori can handle?"

Dwalin grinned as he led Thorin to the sparring field, "Care to place a wager on the winner?"


	4. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's first full day in Ered Luin, and already Dis's sons are hatching a plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out. I have been quite busy, and unfortunately fanfic writing seems to be what gets set aside.

Dis stood in the doorway to her home watching the tiny hobbit napping on a bench near her garden. She’d been sure he’d wandered off or was getting into mischief by how quiet he’d been, only to find him sound asleep and a good portion of her vegetables weeded.

She marvelled again at the difference in behaviour between this boy and her own sons. Dis smiled, thinking of that morning when Fili and Kili had begged her to let them take Bilbo with them to their lessons. They both knew that a house guest, no matter how unusual, was not reason enough for their absence. While Bilbo had seemed interested, Dis knew he wouldn’t be prepared for Dwalin’s style of teaching.

She had sent her sons off with a promise to let them introduce Bilbo to their friends after their chores were done that evening, then set about refitting some old clothes for the hobbit, as his set were worse for wear. She smiled again, and moved to place a jacket she had just finished hemming over Bilbo’s small frame. Though the sun was warm, she didn’t want him to catch a chill in the shade. 

Dis sighed sadly as she ran her fingers through Bilbo’s curly hair, though the clothes fit, Bilbo looked very out of place in dwarf’s clothing. She hoped, for his sake, that someone could be found in the Shire to take him. Dis didn’t think a hobbit would be able to handle dwarf life, no matter how much her sons seemed determined to gain a new member of the family.

She’d noticed the three boys whispering over breakfast, and quickly suspected the subject. No matter how innocent her sons tried to appear when she drew near, Dis knew this would not be an easy battle to fight, especially with Bilbo’s loss so fresh. 

She planned to speak to Thorin about it as soon as she was able. If anyone could talk some sense into her boys it was their uncle. As she turned to head back into the house, Bilbo stirred. He noticed the jacket and smiled up at Dis, quickly putting it on.

“Thank you Miss Dis! It’s wonderful, especially since I lost mine before Thorin found me.” He gave a yawn and stretch, “By my stomach, I think it’s almost time for tea! Do you have tea here?”

Dis laughed, “Of course we do Bilbo, just not all the time. Shall we go in and see what we can find? You can help me decide what to make for supper.” She offered her hand to the hobbit, who gladly took it and began to chatter about his ideas for their meal.

 

After getting solidly trounced by Dwalin, though still managing to hold his own against the warrior, Thorin had spent the afternoon trying to get Ori to come out of his shell and relax. The loss of their mother had clearly taken its toll on the brothers Ri. Thorin gave himself a mental note to check in on Dori while he was in Ered Luin. Having to suddenly bring up one brother while the other was out getting into Mahal knew what trouble was not the easiest of tasks. Thorin had been through a similar situation with his own siblings.

Thorin waited as Fili and Kili put their practice weapons away, Dwalin lecturing on the importance of proper weapon care, then took them to the tavern for a quick drink. The lads enjoyed these times where they could feel grown and have their uncle’s ear without their mother around. Thorin knew it was difficult for them with their father gone, and tried to fill the gap whenever he could.

As the boys took drinks from their tankards, Thorin noticed they seemed to be hurrying when they normally tarried as long as they could. He was fairly certain he knew the reason, Bilbo being much more interesting than their uncle, though they had manners enough not to show it.

Thorin gave his nephews an amused look, “Do you have plans I’m keeping you from, you’re quite quiet considering I’ve been away since the end of summer.”  
Both boys had the decency to look a bit guilty.

“It’s just, we told some of the others we’d bring Bilbo to see them,” Kili started, “They didn’t believe us that we have a hobbit at home!”

Fili gave his brother an annoyed look. He’d been intending to be a bit more tactful, but would come off as untruthful now. He looked back at Thorin and shrugged, “It’s not that we don’t enjoy our time with you uncle, but we know that we only have so long with Bilbo around.”

Kili appeared about to say something further, but a swift kick under the table from his brother held his tongue.

Thorin took a swig from his tankard, considering his next words. “Well, I can tell you that we have at least a fortnight with the hobbit. It will take that long for someone to get to the Shire and back, never mind finding some of his family.”

A look was passed between the two brothers, but the question Thorin was guessing they were burning to ask, remained unspoken. He figured that he could wait to have the difficult discussion of returning Bilbo to the Shire after Oin and Gloin returned.

 

Soon after, the three returned home and set to the chores about the outside of their dwelling. Thorin supervised to some extent, and the short tousle that occurred between the boys was by no means encouraged by him tossing Kili into a pile of hay. At least as far as Dis would know.

As the sun began to hide behind the tall peaks of the Blue Mountains, the three dwarfs headed inside where they found Dis and Bilbo happily setting out dinner on the table. Fili snatched a roll from the basket, tearing it and tossing half to his brother.

“What’re you doing cooking Bilbo?” Kili asked through a mouthful, “That’s for dwarrowdams!” He yelped as he received a cuff from his uncle.

“Considering how few dwarrowdams journey away from Ered Luin at this time, I would think it would be in your best interest to learn how to at least make a decent stew.” Dis replied, raising her brows and placing her hands on her hips. “Otherwise, you’ll likely end up with unhappy travelling companions and a rather unpleasant journey.” She looked at both her sons meaningfully and pointed to the wash basin.

Kili rubbed his head with a reproachful look to his uncle, “I didn’t mean it that way.”

Fili quickly grabbed another roll and tucked it into his pocket, ducking under his mother’s hand as she went to swat him, and hurrying over to the washbasin. “Amad, we finished all of our chores, Uncle can vouch for us! Can we still go introduce him to the others after we eat?”

Dis gave a quick look to Thorin, then sighed, “I guess you can, so long as you get your brother to eat all his vegetables.”


End file.
